


Read You Loud and Clear

by PortraitOfTheAuthorAsAYoungTRex



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, one partner staying dressed, their relationship is so prickly yet adorable, they're all together but that's only implied, you know you wanna see iggy driving gladio nuts without even taking his suit off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortraitOfTheAuthorAsAYoungTRex/pseuds/PortraitOfTheAuthorAsAYoungTRex
Summary: Ignis challenges Gladio. Gladio takes the bait, even though he should know better. (He doesn't really regret it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windturtle/gifts).



Prompto and Noctis were asleep in the tent, but Ignis and Gladio had gotten into a conversation that kept them up rather later, and somehow led to a heated discussion about discipline.

“I've been training to fight and protect since I was six,” Gladio growled. “I think I know how to control myself.”

“Hm,” Ignis said. “Perhaps you just rarely display the ability. If I were forced to choose between you and Prompto which one showed the best self-control, I really don't know who I'd pick.” Prompto was a charming young thing, of course, and Ignis rather enjoyed his spontaneity, especially in bed. However, the fact remained that the kid had all the honed and focused discipline of a newly hatched chocobo.

Gladio bristled. The campfire cast a warm, flickering light on his glare, and Ignis smiled.

Ten minutes later Gladio was naked on his back, spread out on a blanket, and Ignis was laying down the law.

“If you follow my orders without faltering, you win, and I'll make you those meat-skewers you're so fond of, at your request. If you disobey me, I win, and you take care of post-meal cleanup for the next week. Do you agree?”

“At my request; like, whenever I want?”

“On six or seven occasions of your choice, yes,” Ignis said.

Gladio thought about it and shrugged. Ignis watched the muscles of his chest and shoulders shift, the firelight playing over the feathers of his tattoo. “Fine.”

Ignis smiled. “Good.” He took Gladio’s hand from where it idly rested on his abdomen and put it down by his thigh, then grabbed both wrists and pressed them gently against the blanket. “Keep your hands here unless I say otherwise. Do not touch me and don't touch yourself.”

Something flared in Gladio’s eyes before he nodded shortly. “Got it.”

“Excellent,” Ignis said crisply, and started enjoying himself.

He kissed Gladio first, leaning down over him, and caught the twitch as he got halfway to lifting a hand before remembering his orders. Ignis pulled back for a second.

“I'll let that one pass,” he said, and Gladio rolled his eyes and snorted. Smiling, Ignis leaned in for a second kiss, then began working his way down Gladio’s neck, nipping and sucking. Gladio was the quiet type, never much for making noise unless you worked at it, so Ignis enjoyed every soft huff of breath as the equivalent of a moan.

He nipped red marks onto Gladio’s collarbones, and when he reached his chest, glanced up to meet his eyes before catching a nipple between his teeth and biting down just hard enough to get a hiss.

“Watch it,” Gladio rumbled.

“Oh, I assure you I am,” Ignis said against his skin. “They aren't terribly sensitive at first, but if properly--tenderized--to start with…”

“We're not talking steaks here, Iggy, those are kinda attached and I'd like ‘em to stay that way.”

Ignis gave him a mildly patronizing smile. “Oh, did I worry you?”

Gladio narrowed his eyes and Ignis laughed. Leaning up, he kissed Gladio thoroughly and said solemnly, “I promise to leave you with all bits intact that you started with.”

“Yeah, whatever, get on with it,” Gladio muttered.

“Hmm,” Ignis said, eyeing him. “Mouthy. Remember who's giving the orders here.”

“That'd be easier if you were giving any.”

Ignis raised his eyebrows and just held Gladio’s gaze for a moment. “I'm hardly going to change my agenda at your behest.”

Gladio huffed and pointedly went silent, a hint to, again, get on with it. Ignis leaned down and worried at the other nipple until the muscles of Gladio’s abdomen jumped and twitched, and then he sucked instead. Gladio’s breath went out of him, then hissed back in.

After playing with his nipples until Gladio’s breathing grew harsh, Ignis sat up, adjusted his glasses, and watched Gladio without touching him. His face was flushed, his chest rising and falling quickly as he panted. It didn't take him long at all to become restless, legs moving as he shifted his hips, rolled his shoulders.

Finally he growled and said, “You gonna do something or just sit there all night?”

Ignis smiled. “I'm going to do as I please, and you're going to be quiet. You may speak if you need me to stop or change something.” He stopped and pretended to consider. “Or to beg. That's also acceptable.”

Gladio’s brows pulled down in a deep scowl, but he didn't refuse or protest.

“Yes, exactly like that,” Ignis said, pulling off his gloves. Gladio’s attention on him sharpened. Ignis stroked a hand up the inside of one powerful thigh and stopped just before getting anywhere really sensitive. Gladio’s disappointment was almost tangible, although, like most of his emotions, he disguised it as annoyance.

Pulling away again, Ignis sat back and eyed him. “You're wondering what I mean to do, aren't you. Why I took off my gloves. Am I going to stroke you until you come? Put my fingers in your mouth and make you suck them?” He studied those broad, handsome features carefully. “You're hoping for something more, I think. And yes, I suppose I could simply grab a sheath, slick up and fuck you senseless,” he smiled as Gladio’s eyes widened slightly, “but that seems somewhat… lacking.” Gladio was clearly trying to be impassive now, and just as clearly didn't think it was lacking at all. “In imagination, if nothing else.”

Ignis slapped a hand down on one thigh just below the hip, making Gladio twitch. “Spread your legs.”

Gladio obeyed commendably fast. Ignis sat back and waited for a few more minutes, but this time Gladio endured stoically.

“Much better,” Ignis murmured, running a finger down Gladio’s dick, leaning up ruddy and impatient against his abs. Gladio’s breath caught and his hips jerked.

“I could take your mouth,” Ignis said thoughtfully. “Pull you up to your knees, hold you by your hair. Fuck your throat a while before I let you breathe. I wonder, would you like that?”

Gladio’s lips tightened, possibly because he wasn't allowed to answer. Ignis smiled at him.

“I suspect you would be torn between enjoying the chance to prove what you can endure, and being humiliated, unsettled and annoyed.”

Gladio’s eyes widened and flicked away from Ignis’s, and the blush on his cheeks darkened. He obviously found it unnerving to be read so well, especially when he prided himself on being gruff and emotionless.

Ignis, meanwhile, was rather pleased to have guessed his probable reaction accurately. He celebrated by reaching up to pinch Gladio’s nipple, getting a startled grunt and a glare in return. Ignis smirked and leaned down to lick the head of Gladio’s dick. Gladio’s hips jerked up, his fingers clenched in the blanket under him, and his mouth dropped open to gasp, “ _Fuck!_ ”

Eyebrows lifting, Ignis sat up and gave him a look.

Gladio’s jaw flexed. “...please,” he muttered reluctantly, changing the illicit outburst into an allowed plea. “Fuck, please.”

Ignis couldn't help laughing. “Clever,” he said, rubbing his thumb over Gladio’s hipbone. “Safer to keep it wordless, though.”

He was unsurprised when Gladio rolled his eyes, lips thinning again. Well, time to move on, perhaps. He stood up and went to fetch the lube.

Gladio’s head was turned, watching him as he returned. Ignis dropped down by his hip and patted his bare thigh briskly. “Knees bent, please.”

Both legs bent and pulled wider obediently and Ignis moved between them. “One of these nights,” he murmured almost absently, slicking his fingers, “I'm going to get you like this before Noctis and Prompto are asleep. I'll work you up until you're all flushed and impatient…”

He slid one finger in slow and Gladio groaned.

“...Maybe even while they watch. Would you like that? Being entertainment for your prince? You may answer.”

Gladio sucked in a breath to respond and Ignis pushed his finger a little farther in and pressed. “ _Unhh!_ ” Gladio said, and his whole body jerked.

Ignis gave him an innocent, inquiring look and did it again.

“You _unh!_ ...I dunno!” Gladio forced out after some gasping.

“Hmm. I'll wager you'd come around fast enough if they decided to participate. His Highness and Prompto would probably argue over who got to fuck you first. I'd have to mediate,” Ignis sighed. He started rubbing back and forth across that spot, watching the way Gladio’s mouth fell open and his eyelids fluttered. His hips jerked and quivered.

“I'd probably just advise that one take your mouth while the other fucked you,” Ignis continued, and Gladio’s eyes rolled briefly back in his head as a shudder went through him.

Ignis was sweating under his clothes, overheated and wanting, and it was his own fault for playing this little game without getting naked, but it was just so effective, staying dressed. It was easy to look pressed and together and in control, and it made the contrast all the more apparent when his partner was busy coming apart at the seams.

“Look at you,” Ignis said, voice quiet. “You're beautiful, losing control like this.”

Gladio licked his lips and something around his eyes tightened. Oh yes, Ignis had almost forgotten the pretext with which he'd started this. Best fix that.

“You're allowed to lose control, now and again,” Ignis pointed out. “We all are. It's not the same as lacking it in the first place. Why, even I myself occasionally fail to be perfectly in command of myself. I know, you'd never guess if I didn't tell you. We'll keep it a secret, shall we?”

Gladio’s eyebrows rose in pointed doubt and he snorted, his lips turning up at one corner. Satisfied, Ignis went back to what he was doing.

When Gladio’s breath began to shudder in and out more quickly, Ignis pushed in a second finger. Gladio’s neck arched back and he clawed at the blanket, legs shaking.

“Fuck,” he said tightly. “Iggy-- _nnh, fuck_.”

Technically, he'd just disobeyed orders, but it was much too sexy to penalize him for, Ignis decided with regret. “Tell me how it feels,” he said, low and rough, fingers moving again.

Gladio looked at him with eyes that were dark and a little wild, gasping open-mouthed. “Good,” he said in a deep, hoarse voice. “Feels-- _hahh_ , fuck, Iggy, _please!_ ”

“Please what?”

He was expecting ‘let me come’, but instead Gladio groaned and said, “Shiva’s _breath_ , please _fuck me_ already!”

It was tempting enough that Ignis bit his lip, considering. Gladio was a gorgeous sight like this, to be sure, thick muscles gleaming with sweat in the firelight as he writhed and shook and gasped for breath. Ignis would probably be a fool to turn down that offer.

He'd just have to be a fool, he decided. “No, love,” he said quietly. “Not this time. Let's try this instead.” His fingers pressed harder and pumped in faster, and Gladio threw his head back with a moan.

“Is that better? Or do you need more?”

“Please,” Gladio got out in a shaking voice, and it took a moment before he managed, “More.”

Ignis slid in another finger and Gladio cried out and bucked into it so hard his hips came off the ground. “Beautiful,” Ignis said again, drinking the sight of him in.

“Gods,” Gladio panted, “fuck, please!” He chanted it as Ignis thrust his fingers in fast and hard, “ _Please, please, please, oh_ fuck! _Please, gods, please_.”

Ignis took a shaky breath, trying to get command of himself. His skin felt tight, his whole body was flushed with heat, and his dick was achingly hard. Watching Gladio’s tough facade come crashing down never failed to have an effect on him, which might be why Ignis found himself so addicted to these games.

“It's all right,” he said softly. “I have you. I'll take care of you.”

Gladio tossed his head. “Please, I--Iggy, I can't--please lemme--”

Yes, Ignis decided, that was sufficient, he was allowed to come now. “All right,” he said, and bent to take Gladio in his mouth, hand still moving.

Gladio made a tight, hoarse noise like he'd been punched and his body went taut, one hand flying up to rest on Ignis’s head. Ignis bobbed his head and sucked in lieu of smirking, and Gladio came with a long, shuddering groan.

When he finished shaking, Ignis carefully pulled his fingers out. Raising his head, he sent a meaningful look up at Gladio, who was breathing hard with his eyes closed and missed it. Ignis sat up, nudged his glasses up his nose, and waited, wiping his fingers off on a handkerchief, until Gladio let out a long sigh and looked up at him.

Slightly dazed eyes blinked at his smirk, fell on Gladio’s hand resting on his abdomen, and widened in realization. “Fuck,” Gladio muttered, lips twisting.

“Mm,” Ignis agreed. It would be gauche to gloat, so he didn't say “You lose” aloud, but he didn't need to.

“Titan’s balls, stop being smug,” Gladio growled. “Fine, you won, now what do you want?”

Ignis blinked, unsure if he'd forgotten the terms already, and Gladio rolled his eyes. “The _sex_ , Iggy. You didn't wanna fuck me, so what do you want?”

“Oh.” Being preoccupied with getting Gladio to his climax, Ignis had failed to consider the particulars of his own. “Did you have something in mind?”

Gladio gave him a dirty look. “Well, I _did_ , but you didn't feel like it, so.”

Goodness, he was holding a grudge. Ignis stretched out on the blanket against his side, leaned over and kissed him. “I like to watch you,” he said. “I can't focus properly if I'm fucking you.”

“Mm,” Gladio said dubiously. “You like the distance, you mean. Being in control, pretending you're all objective and unmoved and shit.”

Ignis opened his mouth, closed it, and gave a noncommittal shrug. There was some of his own medicine, served up hot. Unnerving to be read clearly, indeed.

“Hah,” Gladio said, and leaned up to kiss him deep and fierce. “Fine,” he said when he pulled back. “Get your pants open and stand up.”

Bewildered, Ignis frowned. “I beg your pardon?”

Gladio raised his eyebrows, dark eyes hot. “Don't you want me on my knees?”

 _Oh_. Ignis’s eyes widened and he swallowed. “I--uh. I don't actually want to choke you.”

Gladio smirked at him. “I know. I didn't plan to let you. And you can get your hands in my hair, but if you pull it I'll use my teeth.”

“Understood,” Ignis said, and stood up, reaching for the fastening of his pants.

Gladio knelt up with his legs spread just enough to make Ignis think irresistibly of kneeling behind him and pushing in where he was all slick and open. When he freed Ignis’s dick and sucked it into his mouth, all other considerations vanished.

“Fuck,” Ignis said breathlessly.

Gladio hummed agreement and Ignis groaned, clutching at him. One hand landed on a broad, tattooed shoulder, the other stroked over his black hair. Gladio wrapped an arm around Ignis’s hips and put his other hand to work in tandem with his mouth.

Wet heat, pressure, slick friction as Gladio stroked him just a little too fast--Ignis frayed at the edges embarrassingly quickly. In minutes, he was panting and moaning aloud, murmuring Gladio’s name in a tone of astonishment as though he was only just discovering what the man could do with his mouth, which was certainly not the case. For his part, Gladio was hardly playing fair, sucking and stroking with his tongue and humming, kneading Ignis’s rear with his free hand.

Ignis’s knees buckled when he came. He shuddered and quaked, clinging to Gladio’s shoulders to stay on his feet, and Gladio gripped his hips, holding him up.

Finally Gladio helped him down to the blanket and Ignis flopped onto his back, boneless, shivers still running through him. He raised a hand, reaching for Gladio, who made a grumbling noise and lay down beside him so Ignis could roll over half on top of him and cling to the solid breadth of his shoulders.

Gladio’s hand ended up resting at the small of Ignis’s back, as if by chance. Ignis had no fucks to spare for such pretense, and dropped small, tired kisses across Gladio’s chest and jaw between slowing breaths.

“You're full of shit,” Gladio said abruptly, when a peaceful silence had settled between them. “Everybody loses control during sex. That's kinda the point. It doesn't prove a fucking thing about my discipline.”

“Mm, yes, well noted,” Ignis mumbled.

“Oh,” Gladio said, a moment later.

“Yes. These games generally do require some pretext, plausible or not.” Ignis smiled into Gladio’s shoulder and forbore to say anything unkind about his gullibility. “If I actually had concerns about your self-control, this would hardly be the context in which to deal with it.”

“That mean I don't have to clean--”

“Absolutely not. You are my dear sweet cleaning assistant for the next week.”

“Smug bastard.”

“I know, you suffer so greatly.” Ignis kissed him on the jaw.

“Shut up,” Gladio grumbled, and kissed him back.


End file.
